Rock Pegasus 105WD
Rock Pegasus 105WD a Beyblade and a variation of Storm Pegasus 105RF. It is only avaliable in a battle pack with a recolored Flame Sagittario C145S. Face Bolt: Pegasus The Face on this Beyblade depicts a Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: Pegasus *'Weight:' 2.9 grams The original release of Pegasus is a blue transparent plastic wheel. The edges of the Clear Wheel are shaped in a wing like pattern, each ending in a pointed ‘head’ shape, representing the body form of Pegasus, the symbol its design is influenced by. Fusion Wheel: Rock *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Rock has six large protusions with six small, small gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like original Leone Fusion Wheel, or its HWS brother, Counter, although to a small extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. however, as a Defense Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Metal Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel. Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams *'Height:' 10.5 millemeters Although 90 and 100 have been proven to be better options for most Attack types, 105 is still a decent option if the before mentioned Tracks are unavailable. Performance Tip: WD *Tip Comparison: SD, D, and WD* *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies is the widest of the “Defense” series of Bottoms (D, SD, and now WD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other "Defense" Bottoms. Because of its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than D or SD, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over but if you launch at a special angle its impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. Trivia *Although Hasbro claims this Bey is Attack, it is actually proven to be a Balance/Defense, due to Rock and WD. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Defense Type